


𝐒𝐔𝐑𝐕𝐈𝐕𝐎𝐑. ❪ 𝗏𝖺𝗆𝗉𝗂𝗋𝖾 𝖽𝗂𝖺𝗋𝗂𝖾𝗌. ❫

by mikaelswhxre



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, No additional tags, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaelswhxre/pseuds/mikaelswhxre
Summary: ▌  ·˚ ༘ ミ   𝒐𝒐𝒐.  ┊   ❪    𝓢𝚄𝚁𝚅𝙸𝚅𝙾𝚁!   ❫↳  フィート下    ❛    𝗐𝖾'𝗋𝖾 𝗌𝗍𝗋𝗈𝗇𝗀𝖾𝗋𝗍𝗈𝗀𝖾𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗋 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗇 𝖺𝗉𝖺𝗋𝗍    ❜︎       ଽ   ˖ ˚ ଼▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃₍ ♡ ₎ ˚ ༘ → ༄ ‧₊˚˚.𖤐₊      𝗶𝗻   𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗰𝗵        ━━𝖺 𝗒𝗈𝗎𝗇𝗀 𝗐𝗈𝗆𝖺𝗇 𝗀𝖾𝗍𝗌 𝗎𝗌𝖾𝖽 𝗂𝗇 𝖺 𝗋𝗂𝗍𝗎𝖺𝗅 𝗐𝗁𝖾𝗋𝖾𝗌𝗁𝖾'𝗌 𝗌𝗎𝗉𝗉𝗈𝗌𝖾𝖽 𝗍𝗈 𝖽𝗂𝖾 𝖻𝗎𝗍 𝗇𝗈𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗋 𝗍𝗋𝗎𝗅𝗒𝖽𝗂𝖾𝗌 𝗂𝗇 𝗆𝗒𝗌𝗍𝗂𝖼 𝖿𝖺𝗅𝗅𝗌  . . .         〔     👼🏼🏹☁️   〕COMPLETED   :   ONGOING ✓𝚃𝚅𝙳: 𝚂𝙴𝙰𝚂𝙾𝙽 𝚃𝚆𝙾𝗄𝗅𝖺𝗎𝗌 𝗆𝗂𝗄𝖺𝖾𝗅𝗌𝗈𝗇    𝙭     𝖿𝖾𝗆𝖺𝗅𝖾!𝗈𝖼© 𝙼𝙸𝙺𝙰𝙴𝙻𝚂𝚆𝙷𝚇𝚁𝙴,   𝟸𝟶𝟸𝟷.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson & Original Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson & Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Original Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. 𝗦𝗨𝗥𝗩𝗜𝗩𝗢𝗥

𝐒𝐔𝐑𝐕𝐈𝐕𝐎𝐑.

❨ 𑁍ﾟ𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗁𝖾𝗋𝖾 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝖺𝗋𝖾 𝗅𝗂𝗏𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖽𝖾𝗌𝗉𝗂𝗍𝖾 𝗂𝗍 𝖺𝗅𝗅 𑁍ﾟ❩  
━━━ THE SURVIVOR & THE WOLF,  
❝ 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺; 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘯 ❞

❨ ∘ 𝑠𝑦𝑛𝑜𝑝𝑠𝑖𝑠 ∘ | 6フィート下 ❩  
𝐒 𝐔 𝐑 𝐕 𝐈 𝐕 𝐎 𝐑 - 𝙺 𝙻 𝙰 𝚄 𝚂  
❝ you've got to be kidding me ❞

oo **o**. 𝐈𝐍 which a young woman gets used in a ritual where she's supposed to die but nothing ever truly dies in Mystic Falls.

oo **o**. 𝐆𝐑𝐎𝐖𝐈𝐍𝐆up knowing a certain thing and having it revealed as a lie can cause a disaster in a person. So when Flora Walsh gets chosen to become the offering in a ritual she is thrown into an entirely different disaster, and the young girl is forced to question her entire life.

𝐒 𝐔 𝐑 𝐕 𝐈 𝐕 𝐎 𝐑

sur **·** vi **·** vor  
/sərˈvīvər/

𝒏𝒐𝒖𝒏

a person who beats the odds.

┍━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┑  
❨ 𝐒 𝐓 𝐀 𝐑 𝐑 𝐈 𝐍 𝐆 **_...!_** ❩  
❝ _you're supposed to be dead_ ❞  
✩༺˚ ༘ ━━ 𝑴𝑰𝑲𝑨𝑬𝑳𝑺𝑾𝑯𝑿𝑹𝑬  
❝ **well next time know your facts** ❞  
🌙💅😈💋  
┕━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┙  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


𝟬𝟬𝟬\. ┊ 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐔𝐍𝐄𝐗𝐏𝐄𝐂𝐓𝐄𝐃  
❪ 𝙰𝙱𝙸𝙶𝙰𝙸𝙻 𝙲𝙾𝚆𝙴𝙽 ❫ : 𝗙𝗟𝗢𝗥𝗔 𝗪𝗔𝗟𝗦𝗛 **_...!_**  
· ˚ ༘ミ🦋🌸🐺♡ ·˚  
𝒙𝒙𝒊𝒊𝒊┊𝒑𝒊𝒔𝒄𝒆𝒔┊𝒂𝒏𝒊𝒎𝒂𝒍 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓┊𝒅𝒆𝒗𝒐𝒕𝒆𝒅

❝ apparently men who are  
above the age of 100 don't  
use their brain much ❞

· 。ﾟ☆. 𝐅 𝐄 𝐀 𝐓 𝐔 𝐑 𝐈 𝐍 𝐆 ...! ₊˚.༄

**_ && _ **

𝗃𝖾𝗇𝗌𝖾𝗇 𝖺𝖼𝗄𝗅𝖾𝗌 𝗮𝗹𝗮𝗿𝗶𝗰 𝘀𝗮𝗹𝘁𝘇𝗺𝗮𝗻  
𝗇𝗂𝗇𝖺 𝖽𝗈𝖻𝗋𝖾𝗏 𝗲𝗹𝗲𝗻𝗮 𝗴𝗶𝗹𝗯𝗲𝗿𝘁  
𝗂𝖺𝗇 𝗌𝗈𝗆𝖾𝗋𝗁𝖺𝗅𝖽𝖾𝗋 𝗱𝗮𝗺𝗼𝗻 𝘀𝗮𝗹𝘃𝗮𝘁𝗼𝗿𝗲  
𝖼𝖺𝗇𝖽𝗂𝖼𝖾 𝗄𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗰𝗮𝗿𝗼𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗲 𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗯𝗲𝘀  
𝗄𝖺𝗍 𝗀𝗋𝖺𝗁𝖺𝗆 𝗯𝗼𝗻𝗻𝗶𝗲 𝗯𝗲𝗻𝗻𝗲𝘁𝘁  
𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗆𝗂𝗄𝖺𝖾𝗅𝗌𝗈𝗇𝗌 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗺𝘀𝗲𝗹𝘃𝗲𝘀  
𝗉𝖺𝗎𝗅 𝗐𝖾𝗌𝗅𝖾𝗒 𝘀𝘁𝗲𝗳𝗮𝗻 𝘀𝗮𝗹𝘃𝗮𝘁𝗼𝗿𝗲  
𝗆𝗂𝖼𝗁𝖺𝖾𝗅 𝗍𝗋𝖺𝗏𝗂𝗇𝗈 𝘁𝘆𝗹𝗲𝗿 𝗹𝗼𝗰𝗸𝘄𝗼𝗼𝗱

║▌│█║▌│ █║▌│█│║▌║

ooo.┊ 𝐃𝐀𝐖𝐍 𝐖𝐑𝐈𝐓𝐄𝐒 **!**   
✎↷: ❪ 𝙰𝚄𝚃𝙷𝙾𝚁'𝚂 𝙽𝙾𝚃𝙴 ❫ ✩˚₊ ͙ ◛ ₊· 𑁤.  
𝗠𝗜𝗞𝗔𝗘𝗟𝗦𝗪𝗛𝗫𝗥𝗘 - 💭🖇🗒

**i.** ⁀➷ ┊•⠀ 𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆𝐒 ⠀• °. There will be profanity, sexual actions, as well as violence. This is a slow burn as well. Read at your own risk!

**ii.** ⁀➷ ┊•⠀ 𝐂𝐎𝐏𝐘𝐑𝐈𝐆𝐇𝐓 ⠀• ° Copyright © 2021 | All Rights Reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, translated, copied. Do not steal this plot!

**iii.** ⁀➷ ┊•⠀ 𝐃𝐈𝐒𝐂𝐋𝐀𝐈𝐌𝐄𝐑𝐒 ⠀• ° I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of TVD characters, plot-lines or dialogue from the show or books.

However, I do own Flora Walsh, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to the TVDU. Characters in this story may not have the same opinions as you as well as feel or portray themselves a certain way, if you disagree that is okay but please try to understand the character before discrediting them. These characters are all fictional!

**iv.** ⁀➷ ┊•⠀ 𝐕𝐈𝐒𝐔𝐀𝐋𝐒 ⠀• ° ⋆I created the gifs myself, so if anyone would like to use them please credit me. The entire layout is from the lovely [saturnsfairy](https://www.wattpad.com/user/saturnsfairy), I just edited it to fit my book.

Recommended background: **B L A C K**

v. ⁀➷ ┊•⠀𝐍𝐎𝐓𝐄𝐒⠀• ° ⋆ Another fic? Yes. This one is gonna be cheesy and cliche [at least the first part] but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless xx  
  


║▌│█║▌│ █║▌│█│║▌║

━━ 𝗹𝗼𝘁𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲, 𝗱𝗮𝘄𝗻

。ﾟ☆ ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ₊˚.★

𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑𝐓𝐄𝐃: FEBRUARY 28, 2021  
𝐏𝐔𝐁𝐋𝐈𝐒𝐇𝐄𝐃: MARCH 5, 2021  
𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐓𝐔𝐒: SLOW UPDATES  
𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐏𝐋𝐄𝐓𝐄𝐃: TBT

。ﾟ★ ▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄ ₊˚.☆


	2. 𝗀𝗋𝖺𝗉𝗁𝗂𝖼 𝗀𝖺𝗅𝗅𝖾𝗋𝗒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi there!  
> so this is basically just to broadcast the graphics i and others have made for this story xxx

┍━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┑  
 ** _SO THIS IS JUST FOR THE GRAPHICS I  
KNOW I WILL BE MAKING FOR THIS BOOK,  
OR WILL HAVE OTHERS MAKE LMAO_**  
┕━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┙

** GRAPHICS MADE BY MOI **


	3. ↳ 𝗽𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝗼𝗻𝗲, 𝘧𝘢𝘴𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘺

𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚊 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚝 𝚒 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚛𝚘𝚠 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚛𝚞𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚠𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛, 𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚍𝚛𝚘𝚙 𝚘𝚏 𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢 𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚎. 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚎𝚗𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚟𝚒𝚟𝚎; 𝚒 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚋𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚣𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚞𝚗, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚖𝚎; 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎.

𝗰𝗵𝗿𝗶𝘀𝘁𝘆 𝗮𝗻𝗻 𝗺𝗮𝗿𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗲


	4. 𝐢. BITE MARK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally, here is chapter one. i hope you like it xxx

𝐒𝐔𝐑𝐕𝐈𝐕𝐎𝐑.

﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌  
act one ━━ 𝗼𝗻𝗲.  
· 。ﾟ୧ ⋆. 𝗕𝗜𝗧𝗘 𝗠𝗔𝗥𝗞. ₊˚.༄  
━━━ THE UNEXPECTED,  
❝ fuck this threshold ❞

* * *

𝓣he minute Flora opens her eyes, all the memories came flooding back. It was like she was suddenly hit by a train, the pounding in her head not stopping as flashes of scenes flew through her brain. They were all of her; her and her so-called friends. But despite the memories that were coming to her, nothing of the last five or so hours fluttered by.

The last thing Flora remembered was a sharp pain in her abdomen and nothingness. She couldn't even remember how or why she felt the pain, just that she knew she did. What had happened?

Looking around, she frowned. Standing before her were the shocked gazes of her friends, dumbfounded looks on each and every one's faces. Flora gulped, looking down to herself. "Um guys..." she began, her voice all gravely and uneven. "Why the hell am I in a coffin?"

Elena was the first to speak. "What's the last thing you remember?"

 _Come on, Elena. We've already been through this._ "A sharp pain in my abdomen," Flora began, looking to the brunette. "I- I have no idea what happened before or after that though..."

The group looked at each other with confused gazes. "Flora," Stefan steps forward, looking down to her. "Klaus killed you. He used you in part of his ritual."

"As fun as that sounds, it's highly unlikely. Plus, who's Klaus?" Flora asks, frowning as she carefully stepped out of the coffin. Again, why the hell was she in a coffin in the first place? "Now if you excuse me, I have a job to get to." Flora began to walk out of the room when a blinding headache caused the girl to freeze. "Agh!" She winced, her knees wobbling as she pressed the palms of her hands to her temples. "What the hell is happening to me?!"

As the girl went to fall, Damon ran up and caught her just before she hit the ground. His eyes flew open at the sight of her. "Flora, you're bleeding," he stated, eyes flashing in concern. Elena and Stefan stepped over as Damon helped her up, looking down to her in shock. Flora on the other hand cried in pain, feeling lightheaded.

"Make it stop," she cried, holding her head tight as she felt liquid pool from her ears, mouth and eyes. It looked as if she was suffering from Ebola.

Then, her eyes flashed. The would-be blue irises now a blackened amber. Elena gasped in sudden realisation. "Hybrid," she breathed, looking to her friend in sympathy. The brothers gave her a look. "How is that possible? Isn't she a vampire? They can't do that!" Damon fretted, eyes narrowing on the brunette.

Despite howling in pain, Flora managed out a quiet "werewolf' through the cries of agony. Stefan frowned. "What?" He asked, not white hearing the word. Flora groaned, eyes flashing back to her blues. "I'm a fucking werewolf! Use your damn hearing you old man!"

They all frowned. "But he used her as the vampire position..." Elena mumbled, looking to her friend in confusion. "There's no way Klaus would mistake her being a werewolf."

"Fuck Klaus, help me for Christ's sake!" Flora cried out, her nails digging into Damon's arm. "It's not like I'm on death's door or anything."

"Right, right," Damon says, gently setting her down on the nearest tombstone. "Um, how are we supposed to do that?"

"She's transitioning into a hybrid, Damon. I think she needs blood," Stefan states, looking toward the young girl. "I've never anyone die from not completing the transition but I think this is a bit too brutal don't you think?"

"Stop chit chatting and give me some damn blood already!" Flora growled, eyes flashing back to the terrifying golden color. Stefan frowned once again. "There isn't anyone awake at this time, though. Where are we supposed to get human blood from?"

Flora felt more lightheaded by the moment, her grip on the stone below her getting weaker and weaker. Elena sat up, looking down to her friend with a worried look. "Me," she suddenly spoke up, looking toward the brothers. "She can feed from me-"

"No, no way," Damon cuts her off, shaking his head. Stefan gave him a look. "How's not the time to be stubborn. Flora's life is literally in Elena's hands right now."

"Please," Flora reverts to begging. God knows her anger won't get anywhere. Maybe if she looks as weak as she feels she can get her way. "Elena please, I just need a few sips. I won't hurt you."

Elena fought her way past Damon and held her wrist out for Flora. "Go on," she says, voice a little hesitant. Flora, without a second thought, bit into the girl's wrist. Then, pure euphoria drowned out her cries of agony.

She held onto Elena's arm, her eyes shutting as she let the blood flow into her mouth. Her fangs (or canines?) sunk deep into her wrist, sucking out what felt like gallons. And soon she felt good as new; or even better.

Flora slowly pulled away, watching as Elena immediately covered the wound, wincing at the tender skin. "Thank you," she says, wiping her mouth and gave the brunette a smile. "So uh, care to elaborate on what exactly happened in the past hours I seem to have forgotten?"  
  


* * *

"𝓢o you're saying that this Klaus person used me in this ritual that reverted him into his true self; this so-called hybrid? aka, what I mysteriously turned out to be?" Flora was slowly beginning to understand what happened after Elena, Stefan and Damon explained what had happened after midnight came around. "And you believe this 'Katherine' chick was the one to turn me into said creature?"

"Exactly," Damon says, exhaust shining in his eyes. That was when Flora begin to notice something off about the cocky vampire. "Now can we head home? Tonight has been hectic enough."

Flora slowly nods, keeping her eyes on Damon. Something then caught her nose, the scent a bit tarter and sour. "Damon, you reek," Flora cringed, her nose crinkling in disgust. "Is that what vampires actually smell like?"

But when she smelt Stefan the smell wasn't anything close to like Damon's. "Damon.." she began, stepping closer to the male. Damon took a step back. Something was definitely up. She suddenly had a sick idea on what it could be. "Show me your arm."

Elena and Stefan looked to her confused. "What?" Flora ignored them, stepping closer to the vampire. "Show. Me. Your. Arm," she growled out, looking to him. "Now or I'll make you."

Damon gave a laugh. "You think you can threaten me?" He retorts, although she knew he was fighting something. Flora rolled her eyes before she suddenly appeared in front of him, shoving him against the nearest wall. "SHOW ME YOUR ARM!" She screamed, the veins under her eyes darkening as her canines appeared.

Everyone froze, watching warily as Damon slowly revealed what Flora knew was there. A bite mark; one made from a werewolf.

She faltered, stumbling back in shock. "No," she whispered, looking to the raw skin. "No no, no." She began to panic, eyes watering. Werewolf bites were fatal to vampires. She was going to lose Damon.

Stefan took a step, an odd look in his eyes as he looked upon the bite. "Is that..." Damon gulped a little, shifting in his position against the wall. "Wolf-Boy and I had a little rumble while saving him and Blondie."

Flora, in the midst of her panicking, suddenly perked up. This Klaus person. He must know of a cure. "I- I," she gasps, stumbling back more. "I gotta go," she says, before she was gone. The Salvatore brother's watched in confusion, while Elena couldn't keep her eyes off the sweat-covered Damon. She couldn't believe she missed that.  
  


* * *

𝓘t took Flora about twenty minutes or so before she found the location of Klaus. Surprisingly it was in her teacher and one of her half-friend, Alaric Saltzman's apartment. She pushed the door open and was about to saunter in, when she got stuck, unable to enter. "What the-"

"Annoying little thing isn't it?" A smooth British tone came from within the apartment. Flora tensed up, watching as a man came into view. He wore a smile, but it soon dropped as a look of realisation hit him. "I killed you," he notes, taking a menacing step toward the girl. "Why aren't you dead?"

Flora gulped, the dominant aura making her want to back down right then and there. "I- I would like to know that question myself. But I'm pretty sure you have that answer."

He gave her a look. "What are you talking about?" Flora took a deep breath, folding her hands behind her as her fingers fiddled with one another. She suddenly felt the urge to fire back. "Next time know your facts before assuming shit," she snapped. Though, she immediately regretted it.

Klaus was in front of her in the span of a second. "What are you talking about?" He asked again, a growl in his words this time.

"I believe I have the answers for both of you lovers," a sultry voice came from within the apartment. Flora frowned at the familiarity of it, looking ahead. Her eyes widened, seeing a woman who looked actually like Elena lounging on the sofa, a glass of what smelled like blood in her hand. "Elena?"

The woman's nose crinkled in disgust. "Never compare me to that weakling," she snapped, before composing herself. "Beside that, I believe I have answers that you would _love_ to hear, Klaus."

Flora's eyes widened, a name popping into her head suddenly. "Katherine," she breathed, looking to the woman. Katherine smirked, sitting up and looked to the two in the doorway. "You... You did this to me!" Flora growled, moving to attack her, forgetting the invisible barrier.

Katherine's smirk grew. "I think you meant to say 'thank you for saving my life, Katherine'."

Klaus, who stood outside the threshold, watched in shocked amazement as the eyes of the girl flash the darkened amber; the color belonging to werewolves. Which was odd because he clearly remembers using her as part of the vampire position. But, the most shocking part was the veins. The black, tree-branch-like veins underneath her eyes. Now that, paired with the amber irises, only belonged to one supernatural creature. And Klaus happened to be the only one of its kind. Or so he thought.

"Hybrid," he mumbled, watching as Katherine smirks. Flora looked back at him, glaring with a growl. "No shit," she snapped, before trying to attack Katherine again. "Fuck this threshold."  
  
  


* * *

❨ 𝐀𝐔𝐓𝐇𝐎𝐑'𝐒 𝐍𝐎𝐓𝐄 ❩  
🐚ঌ ࣪₀🧺 .˚🌿✦

○ 𝗲𝗱𝗶𝘁𝗲𝗱  
● 𝘂𝗻𝗲𝗱𝗶𝘁𝗲𝗱  
  


𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗐𝖺𝗌 𝖺 𝖼𝗁𝖺𝗈𝗍𝗂𝖼 𝗆𝖾𝗌𝗌 𝗒𝗂𝗄𝖾𝗌. 𝖺𝗇𝗒𝗐𝖺𝗒𝗌 𝗁𝗈𝗐 𝗂𝗌 𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗋𝗒𝗈𝗇𝖾 𝗅𝗂𝗄𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗌 𝗌𝗈 𝖿𝖺𝗋? 𝗉𝗅𝖾𝖺𝗌𝖾 𝗅𝖾𝖺𝗏𝖾 𝗒𝗈𝗎𝗋 𝖼𝗈𝗆𝗆𝖾𝗇𝗍𝗌 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝖽𝗈𝗇'𝗍 𝖿𝗈𝗋𝗀𝖾𝗍 𝗍𝗈 𝗏𝗈𝗍𝖾 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗌𝗁𝖺𝗋𝖾 𝖺𝗌 𝗆𝖺𝗇𝗒 𝗍𝗂𝗆𝖾𝗌 𝖺𝗌 𝗒𝗈𝗎𝗋 𝗁𝖾𝖺𝗋𝗍 𝖽𝖾𝗌𝗂𝗋𝖾𝗌! ♡

𝗐𝗈𝗋𝖽 𝖼𝗈𝗎𝗇𝗍, 𝟭𝟴𝟯𝟰

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! this work is originally from my wattpad account [mikaelswhxre] but i am adding it here as well for safety precautions xx


End file.
